Happy Ever After?
by Winterluna
Summary: Post Pageant Is it really happy ever after for Tracy? Mostly Trink, a little Penweed
1. Truth or Lies of Amber von Tussle

We broke apart and I looked into his electric blue eyes, and smiled. I didn't care if all of Baltimore saw me kissing. I saw his gorgeous features and knew that I had found a man with care and devotion. I smiled.

Penny ran over to us with Seaweed by her side. She smiled at me, and I smiled back. Penny's smile stayed, but her eyes showed deep loathing as she looked over my shoulder. I turned around to find Amber von Tussle with a twisted smile on her face coming towards me.

She approached me, and put her hands in her usual spot on her hips. "Well," she said. "I guess that my mother has gotten what she deserves. She is being arrested. Anyway, I came to tell you I am sorry for how I treated you. My mother always pulled my strings, but now I can have my own mind. Well, see you tomorrow."

Link looked at her with disgust wondering if she was going to pay the price for all who she tormented. I saw in his eyes the slightest look of confusion. I nudged him slightly, and his frown turned immediately into a smile. We left the studio laughing, and I soon caught up with Penny, and I saw the amount of joy, and I couldn't help but make a huge smile. We had everything we ever wanted but, was it enough for now?


	2. Tracy's Torture

Sorry, I didn't mean for the last chapter to be so short

Sorry, I didn't mean for the last chapter to be so short. I put it up and then realized how short it was. I will make this one longer, I promise. And I love leaving cliff hangers, just to let you know.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters.

I was hurrying to class and stopped at my locker and found Penny smiling broader than ever. She saw me coming, and said, "I loved the show yesterday. It was amazing. My mom nearly had a fit yesterday over my first on-screen kiss. She didn't even notice me slipping out to talk to Seaweed, who had thrown rocks at the window. She was still screaming and yelling when I was down on the street."

"That's funny," I replied. I felt someone poke me slightly in the back. I turned around and came face-to-face with Link Larkin. He gave me one of his signature winks, and strode off, but putting a note in my locker before doing so.

Amber came toward me, and I faced my locker. I opened the note and found in Link's writing:

_Lil' Darlin',_

_I love you so much. I have no idea what Amber was doing last night when she came and talked to you, but I am sure that she meant well. I understood what her mother was putting her through, and I should have said something. I asked Corny if she could be on the show after what she and her mother had done. I hope that she turns out all right, and I hope that she can live with the damage she caused. I want to meet you for lunch. Bring Penny and Seaweed if you want, Trace. I'll be yours forever._

_Link_

I saw Amber standing near my locker, and she had the same twisted smile she had on last night.

"Good job last night. I don't think that there has been a greater Corny Collins Show. I wish you the best with Link. He truly is an amazing guy. Hey, do you want to go to the ice cream parlor after the show?" She looked over her shoulder at Penny. "She can come, too."

"Thanks, Amber, but I have to do my homework after school. I'd love to get together with you sometime and learn who the real Amber von Tussle is."

"Oh, I have to go to class, see you two later."

"Bye," Penny and I chorused. "I have no idea what she is doing or planning, but I don't like the looks of it," Penny said.

"Yeah, I suppose we better get to class before we're late."

I walked with Penny to our class, and took my usual spot. I immediately fell asleep. I dreamed that Penny was in a room with piles lollipops and couldn't get enough until Seaweed came up from a pile, and Penny threw her lollipop aside and looked with longing at Seaweed.

I was woken up by the bell, and I packed my things and headed for the door, but I was pulled back by a warm hand. It was Link.

"Hey, doll. I wanted to talk to you about something at lunch, so don't be late. Promise?"

"I promise." I wondered what he wanted to talk about. He seemed worried, and his wink wasn't as enthusiastic this morning. It wasn't like him.

Lunch eventually came, and sat at a table for fifteen minutes before he finally came. Penny and Seaweed were following him.

"Trace, I love you, but they said that Amber would have to be my partner if she remained on the show. I have to do it, Tracy. I can't just let Amber feel the wrath of what her mother did. I still care about her, as a friend."

I burst into tears. I felt that Amber had a plan to get her boyfriend back by pleading him to keep her on the show, and that she would be Link's dance partner. Every fantasy that happened last night faded. I couldn't hear Link telling Penny that she was able to dance on the show. I didn't hear of the great news until she told me later after school at our lockers.

I had left the note from the morning in my locker. I crumpled it up into a little ball, and threw it away. He wasn't going to be mine forever, he lied to me. How could I have believed that the man of my dreams, who said he loved me, really didn't? I was so stupid.

I didn't go to the WYZT studio that afternoon as I was supposed to. I just went to the ice cream parlor and got a sundae. I cried myself to sleep the next four days, and my mother called me in sick and calmed my mind, but I still wouldn't tell her what happened.

My mother called me saying that Amber von Tussle was calling, and I could hear the contemptment in her voice. I stayed right where I was, not wanting to answer. But my mother made me talk to her when she came into my room and shoved the phone into my hands and waited until I said "Hello."

"Hello, Tracy. I wanted to talk to you about something."

I thought, _Here we go again._


	3. Amber's Truth

I think that the last chapter could have been longer, so I'm going to make this one even longer

I think that the last chapter could have been longer, so I'm going to make this one even longer. I hope you like the story. Again, I still love cliff hangers. It is really fun to do it to my English teacher.

I also want feedback because sometimes it can shape my story because I just follow where my mind takes me, and the plot unfolds when I write, so good feedback really helps me.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters.

I almost dropped the phone. Why would Amber von Tussle be calling me when Amber had everything she wanted? I couldn't say anything as I tried to put the puzzle together. I managed a small, "Yes."

"I wanted to know why you have you been missing school. I have been worried about you. Link won't come to the show either, or school for that matter. He's grief stricken. I don't know what happened. Can you tell me?"

"I-I'm sorry, could you repeat that please?" I stammered. Why was she being sympathetic? How did she know about Link's feelings? I thought they were history.

"Can you tell me what happened between you and Link? I would like to know," replied Amber.

"I, I don't know how to say this, Amber, but I thought that you were your old self and plotting to get Link back and to have everything the way it was. I don't know what Link was thinking, but I thought that you wanted him back. So you can have him." "Tracy, I've moved on. I think that Link was just being a gentleman when he asked for me to be put on the show, no matter what my mother did. I've never seen life through my own eyes. I only saw it through my mother's. I asked Corny if I could have a different partner, but he said 'no'. Tracy, Link still loves you, and he thinks that I am just another girl. Please call him and tell him the misunderstanding."

"Thanks, Amber. I will call him. Hey, on Saturday, would you like to go the ice cream parlor and grab something? I'll bring Penny along, too."

"Sure, but please get this settled."

"See you Saturday at 2."

"Okay, bye."

I thought of all that she had said to me. She told me that everything that I thought true was a lie. I could never see things straight, and understand things until they were put in black and white. I just needed someone to talk to, other than Link. I decided on calling Penny. Penny always listens, and doesn't care what people look like.

I dialed Penny's number, and got Mrs. Pingleton.

"Hi. I called to talk to Miss Pingleton about something she left at school. I am a school administrator, and would like to talk directly to Penny."

"Oh, okay. I'll put her on the line," Mrs. Pingleton seemed reluctant.

"Thanks."

"Hello," came Penny's voice.

"Penny, it's me. I need to talk to you."

"Now?"

"Now. Penny, I just got a call Amber von Tussle. She said that there has been a misunderstanding. I don't know what Amber is doing, but she said that I should call Link and tell him what happened. I don't know what I should do. I don't know if Link will even pick up."

"Even when Seaweed is mad at me, he always picks up the phone. I don't see why he wouldn't pick up."

"Thanks, Penny. You're amazing. I can't thank you enough. I just didn't know whether to trust Amber or not. We are meeting for ice cream on Saturday at two. I'll give her a chance. Why not?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Bye, Penny."

"Bye."

I decided to call Link. I needed to hear the truth from him. Amber might not be the most trustworthy person, but I could always count on Penny.

I dialed his number, and I could tell that he had been crying also. His voice was croaky when he answered.

"Hi, Link, it's Tracy. I wanted to know the truth."

"What truth? Amber and I are over, Tracy. I don't know what she wanted. What happened?"

"I thought that Amber was trying to get you back, and make life the way it was. I thought that she had something in mind."

"Trace, she changed. She wants to be a friend, not foe. I think that she is trying to earn your trust. I remember what she could be like. She wasn't nice at all. I don't want to think that ever again."

"I just feel so stupid right now. I've made a lot of mistakes in the last few days. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course. It was an honest mistake. Everybody makes mistakes, doll. I don't want you to live misunderstanding for the rest of your life. Come back tomorrow, and I'll come, too."

"Okay, see you tomorrow, then."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and smiled. I got out of bed and headed for the WYZT studio to tell Corny that I still wanted my spot on the show.

I didn't leave a major cliff hanger this time because I'm lazy like that.


	4. It's Getting Better, Now

I am finally getting around to the story, and wanting to keep writing, but I just run out of time. So here's another chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters.

I let out a deep breath. Corny saw me, and started coming towards me with a big smile on his face.

"Hi, Tracy. Come to be back on the show? We never filled that spot, and we saved it for you," said Corny.

"Thanks, Corny. I did want to be on the show, but I also had a question for you," I replied.

"Shoot."

"Well, I wanted to know how trustworthy Link is. He's always breaking my heart for some reason. I don't know when or how to trust him. It's like he wants to back me up, but he won't. It's starting to bug me, now."

"Well, you can trust Link when dancing, because I have never seen him misstep on a show before. He started messing up ever since you quit the show. I have been worried sick about both of you. I haven't heard hide nor hair of Link Larkin, and he hasn't missed a show ever. Anyway, I better get on with the show. I hope to see you and Link at 3."

"See you later."

"See you."

I was glad that was over. I just wanted to ask Corny if I could be on the show. That was the main reason for living, was dancing and singing on that show. I just couldn't wait to get back on the set and dance again. I wanted to be in Link's arms and feel safe again. He could always make things better for me, and everything would be clearer.

I finally found myself behind the scenes of the Corny Collins show. I saw a shining face come into my mirror after the fog of hairspray. He gave me wink, a famous wink, and smiled. I could tell that he had understood what had happened. I smiled back, but we had to continue with preparations as Corny told us we had five minutes to air.

That day was really excruciating as I watched Amber dancing with Link, even though he was my boyfriend. It was also awkward to see Link with a smile on his face, but it wasn't the smile he had given me earlier, it was a smile that someone would put on their face when they were in deep depression. I caught his eye briefly, and his smile became genuine for a fraction of a second before it became a fake smile.

After the show, Link came over to me, and kissed the top of my head. He whispered in my ear to meet him at the ice cream parlor. I shook my head, yes, and continued to talk with Penny.

Again, another short chapter, but I figured it was a good place to stop. Thank to everyone who has been reading my story, and giving me such great criticism on my story. I also didn't leave you on another cliff hanger again. I must be getting nicer.


	5. The Girl with the Mask

Sorry it took so long to back to the story. I am currently banned from writing any stories that do not follow school work, so I've had to work on it during school hours, and those aren't long. I can only get to you every other day, now, but here's the next part to the story.

I walked to the ice cream parlor with Penny, laughing and giggling all along the way. Penny had her usual lollipop in her mouth. I noticed how much she wanted them now, even she had Seaweed. I wondered what had gotten into her, and she continued to suck lollipops more often than she used to.

By the time that I had finished this reverie, we had arrived at the parlor, and I went in. I saw Link immediately, and walked over to him. Along the way, someone shouted, "Mommy, look, it's Tracy Turnblad."

I spun around, and found a girl who was wearing a mask to hide her features. I smiled, and said "Hi, there."

She giggled, and then said, "C-c-can I h-h-have an a-autograph, Tracy? "

"Sure, what's your name, sweetie?"

"Cecilia."

"Oh, what a very pretty name, Cecilia."

She smiled, and I took her book from her. I didn't dare remove her mask because of what she would have thought of me if I did remove it. I signed my name, and then smiled once back at her before starting to go to Link, but she stopped me, and I turned once again to find her pulling off her mask, and I saw fire burns all up and down the left side of her face. I started to cry, and I felt a set of arms encircle me, and I knew who it was before I turned around. Link would always be there for me, no matter what.

Then, Cecilia spoke again. "My father is black, and I appreciate what you did on the Corny Collins show. I really feel better about having a black father now. Thanks so much."

"You are so welcome, Cecilia."

I smiled, and left for my table where Amber now sat with her eyes on the brink of crying. I could tell that she was truly moved, though I had no idea how I knew this.

When we were all seated, she averted her eyes to me, and asked the question, "How do you work so well with young children? I could never do that."

Sorry, this chapter was kind of short, but I was trying to finish it at school, seeing as tomorrow is my last day of classes, and then the library will probably not be open, so I wanted to finish this chapter, and leave it on kind of sort of cliffhanger. Please read and review.


	6. Ice Cream and Truths Unwind

I am finally done with school, and able to make updates, and I am finally able to constantly check your reviews, and make changes with your reviews, and just keep updating

I am finally done with school, and able to make updates, and I am finally able to constantly check your reviews, and make changes with your reviews, and just keep updating. Again, sorry the last chapter was to short, but I really needed to finish it before I left school.

"I don't know. I just respect the inside of people. There's more to a person than what is on the outside. You might just see a girl with a burned face, while I see a girl with talent and a heart that's hidden. That mask only hides the physical features."

"Oh, I see now. I see clearly as day. I guess I only saw the outside of people while that manipulative little dweeb only told me what was on the outside counted. I am learning all about beauty now that I'm free of my mother. I know now that it's inner beauty that counts, and being a twig is not the best thing in the world."

I thought to back when she said that I was a whale, and was judgmental of everybody around her. I thought of the times when she was persecuting everyone just because they were white. I'm confused now, because of her actions in the past few days. I can understand what she is trying to do. Was she coming out of her judgmental self until she was free of mother's puppeteering? Was she feeling things for the first time without her mother's view of things?

Penny nudged me and the ribs, and I jumped up with a start. Link's eyes flickered to me, and then went back to the waitress with our orders. I ordered, and then got back into the conversation at hand. I asked Amber what she's doing this weekend, other than Saturday when we would have ice cream.

"Oh, and just staying at the house doing nothing. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch at the park and just hang out."

"That would be nice, thanks."

Link gave me his signature wink, and then continued with the matter at hand. He smiled and asked in a serious voice, "Can I come, too?" We all laughed out loud, and we found that Penny had put her lollipop back in her mouth.

"When do you ever stop sucking on lollipops," asked Amber.

"Only when I'm on the show, and when I'm eating," Penny replied. We laughed even more, and then our ice cream came.

I have never had such a fun time in an ice cream parlor as they did then. Amber seemed to be a really enjoyable person.

At 5:30, we all had to leave, as we were getting really rowdy. The weather had changed drastically outside, and Penny and I ran all the way to my house.

Sorry this chapter was also short, but I guess I like writing short chapters. I hope to update soon. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing the story and I'm sorry that it took so long to update this chapter.


	7. Just Three Words Make a Difference

Sorry it took so long for the last chapter, but now I can update regularly

Sorry it took so long for the last chapter, but now I can update regularly. I'll also try to make this chapter longer.

When I open the front door, my mother was there looking at us dumbfounded. She saw a how drenched we were, and ushered us in and told us to change into warmer and drier clothes. Since Penny couldn't wear my clothes, my mother gave her a towel. We quickly dried, and then my mother made us some hot cocoa.

My mother went into an endless rant, where she scolded Penny and me for being out in the rain, and that we can catch a cold, and would be able to perform on the Corny Collins Show. Penny and I rolled our eyes, and suppressed giggles.

At seven, the phone rang in my mother answered it, leaving Penny and I alone. Penny and I went into silence giggles that we have suppressed earlier. After minute or so, my mother came back and told Penny that her mother wanted her back at the house.

Penney said her goodbyes, and I walked her to the door.

The next day, I **did **get a cold, but was able to dance on the Corny Collins Show. I thought back to what Link had said before we went on air. Sure, he had said it before, but I had never heard him say it in front of Amber. What was Amber thinking when she smiled after Link had said those three words. "I love you," was something, but from someone who used to date Amber, and then say it in front her to another girl. I just didn't understand the whole incidence.

Before I knew it, I had slipped on the floor when I had tried to do a turn, and I fell on my ankle, and tried to stand up, but couldn't. Corny was still talking, and was looking at the camera, but Link evidently saw me fall, and somehow told Corny to go to commercial. Corny then saw me, and as soon as it was at commercial, Corny came over along with the rest of the council, and asked the usual question, "Are you okay?"

"No, I think twisted my ankle. I think that I won't be able to dance for another week."

"Darn, I was hoping to have you on the show tomorrow."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, I was going to have a duet with you and Amber, but, I guess I'll just assign it to Link and Amber."

Corny moved slightly, and I saw Link with a saddened expression on his face. It was clear that he knew of it, and by the others' expressions, I knew that they were informed as well. Amber showed signs of mild surprise, but I wondered if she knew, too.

Well, I was just going to have to miss it. I really didn't want to, but I don't think I could walk.

After the show, Penny helped me walk home. I was really looking forward to tomorrow, but it looked like I wasn't going to make it.

When I got home, my mother asked what was wrong with me. I told her that I had taken a fall, and that I had twisted my ankle.

"Go to the couch, Tracy," my mother instructed.

"Come on, Tracy; let's get you to the couch," Penny directed me to the couch, and set me gratefully. She was tired from carrying my weight.

My mother brought me a pack of ice, and handed Penny a mile of hot chocolate. Had he looked at it, and looked really pleased to have it.

The phone rang a few minutes later, and my mother bustled out of the room to get it. A few seconds later, my mother returned with the phone muttering under her breath.

"Hello," I said in a quiet voice.

"Hello, Tracy. I wanted to say sorry that you couldn't sing on the show tomorrow. I really wanted to sing with you. I also wanted to have ice cream with you tomorrow along with Penny. Well, I guess I can see Penny."

"Do you want to talk to her, Amber? She's here with me."

"No, thanks. I just called to say sorry, and I was looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. Well, bye."

"Bye and I'll Penny that you wanted to see her tomorrow."

"Alright."

I hung up the phone, and laid my head back. I was holding too much in my head now, and it was close to bursting. I didn't know whether to trust Amber or not, but she sure was acting strange.

My reverie was broken through as the phone rang again, and my mother answered it after she took it from my hands.

"Hello," asked my mom inquisitively.

My mother's expression turned from worried to sad, and I knew who it was immediately. It is the only person who can make my mom looked sad, and maybe even cry. It was Prudy Pingleton, Penny's overprotective mother who didn't like me very much.

"Oh, please don't." My mother sounded worried again. I knew what it was, Penny's punishment for being over at my house late for two nights in a row. Penny would be tied up with a jump rope and put on a special diet, and never to be seen by anyone again.

"Listen, Prudy, there's no need. Tracy is a fine girl, and your daughter is lucky enough to have found a man who cares for her as much as she does for him. She's staying here, and there's no other option. I will make sure that Penny is well-fed, and gets plenty of sleep. Loosen up already, Prudy."

Penny and I looked at each other wide-eyed. We were going to be like roommates, and get to do literally everything together. But then I was reminded of my twisted ankle, and groaned again, but it was drown out when my mother hung up the phone and started mumbling again.

I finally got in a good-sized chapter, and didn't have to worry about the length, or the content. It took a little longer as I'm using a program where you can speak into, and it takes a little longer, and I'm trying it out.


	8. The Plan to Defeat Inprisonment

Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story

Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. It's been really helpful to have all of you reviewing my story and giving me such great advice. Here's another chapter of this story that is similar to the first couple chapters.

My mind was in a jumble. First of all, Penny would be staying at my house but on the other hand, she was in deep trouble. I was excited to have Penny stay at my house, but I was also worried what would happen if she returned to her house. Penny's eyes were wide and had fear in them.

"Penny, you're saying here," said my mother firmly.

"Okay, but where will I sleep? I don't have any clothes either," Penny questioned.

"You can sleep on the couch for now, and let's go get you some clothes."

"Thanks so much, Mrs. Turnblad."

"Please, call me Edna."

"Come on, Penny. You aren't in jail anymore. You're going to live with us now. Cheer up."

"I don't know, Tracy. Seaweed doesn't know that I'm going to be staying here. He'll think that I'm at my mom's house, and then he'll ask where I am, and then he'll wonder if I'm here, and then my mom will come here, and then I **will **be back in jail."

"Well, Penny," said Edna, "why don't you call Seaweed and tell him you're here. Then he won't go to your mom's."

"We were supposed to go on a date tonight, and he's going to be at my mom's house in 5 minutes. Oh my gosh. I am so in need of help right now."

"You're not the only one who needs help. Wait, Penny, I got a plan." I smiled to my self at my genius plan; I just hoped that it worked.

Within thirty minutes, my plan had already succeeded, and it had only just begun. First, both Seaweed and Prudy had arrived at the same time. They both wanted Penny, and they started arguing at the front door. Penny slipped past them, and held onto Seaweed's, and told him not to say anything. Prudy really was blind.

By this time, Prudy was angry, and faced Seaweed; Penny slipped behind Seaweed, and hid herself. Prudy, now too angry to keep fighting, slammed the door behind her. Seaweed and Penny now emerged into the living room. Penny hid behind the chair facing the window. Edna kept an eye on the sidewalk, until she was sure that Prudy had gone. That was just the start of the plan. We all knew that Prudy would return when she was sure that Seaweed was gone, and try to search for Penny, but Penny wouldn't be in the house.

Anyway, Seaweed came over to me, and asked, "How's your leg, Tracy?"

"Fine, as long as I don't move," I replied sarcastically.

"Good. Listen, I came here to get Penny, but I want to know what happened between her mom and Penny," Seaweed said, slowly going more serious with his words.

"Penny,"

Penny took a deep breath, and started her story. "I've been here the last two days with Tracy helping her out, and my mother thinks badly of Tracy. She doesn't want me to be over here, or dancing on the Corny Collins show, or anything. I always used to tell her that I was at Bible Study, but now she's knows where I'm at and where I go. This is why I'm mostly at the Turnblad's. I can't stand to be around a mother like that. She just won't let me be the person that I am. She especially doesn't like me being around you.

"Anyway, she called today, and she found out that I am here somehow, and then just blew up again. She told me to go right over to my house and be tied to a jump rope like before. Well, that was what the whole plan was. I was supposed to hide behind you, and then she would be so mad that she would leave, and then I would be able to let you in. We would tell you the plan, go to dinner, and stay extra late, since my mom would come back later. She'll come back at about 8, so we have until 8:30, and Edna told her where we would be, not the exact place, in case we stay late, but we would spot her, and then we could leave and come here. Then she would go back and search tomorrow, but we will be out shopping for clothes, and she won't be able to get in. The rest is up to fate."

"Nice plan, but what if your mom comes back while you are here?"

Extremely nice place to stop, don't you think. It is a really nice place to stop, as it's running kind of long now. I love to leave cliff-hangers. It's so fun. Hope to update soon.


	9. The Next Step of the Plan

I don't know what the problem is with taking a break between my story and my notes, so I have to take a different approach to it

I don't know what the problem is with taking a break between my story and my notes, so I have to take a different approach to it. Anyway, I had the sudden urge to write as I just looked at my story, so here is the next chapter that just got posted.

**Actual Story:**

"I'll just slip outside and go into the trash cans. Don't worry, Seaweed, I won't be in there too long. My mom looks hard, but she is so ignorant. She never thinks outside the box. She wouldn't touch me with a ten-foot pole, even if she found me in the trash cans. So, even if she finds me in the trash, she would come back later wanting me again. So, I'm all safe."

"Okay. Now, when is your mother going to be outside of the diner we are going to?"

"She'll be there at about 8:30, and she will enter the building we told her, not the diner. We then need to make sure that we have paid, so that we can leave as soon as she gets inside the building. She won't be able to see us in the dark from the building, but we need to get into the car quickly. Then, we will come back here, and I will hide in the trash cans, and you will leave. Make sure that my mom notices you leaving, but not me getting into the trash. We want her to think that I am here, but I will be outside of the house, not in, where she will look. It's perfect. After that, you better not be seen here at all. If she finds you, she'll know that I'm still here."

"I understand. So when we see her, we will leave the diner, and then return here, and put you in the garbage? Honey, I don't know what has gotten into you, but I hope it works. Otherwise I'd be a really lonely man."

"I know, Seaweed," Penny agreed. They went into a long kiss, and until my mom cleared her throat did they come back to their senses.

Then, the phone rang for the third time that night, and at that moment, Penny and Seaweed decided to leave for their date.

"Honey," yelled my mom from the kitchen. "It's Link, he wants to talk to you."

"I can't exactly get up, ma," I yelled back.

"Oh, right," she said, emerging into the room. "Here," she said, offering the phone.

"Hello," I said, and heard a relaxing voice into the telephone. My mother left, understanding that I need some privacy.

"How is my lil' darlin' doing now?"

"I'm fine. Penny's going to stay at my house, due to the murderous rampage of her mother. She just left with Seaweed. I hope they don't get caught. We had a plan, but let's see how much it works. We just got through the first steps, but there's a lot more planning to do."

"That's great. I hope both of you are happy with the new arrangements."

"The only way I could be happier is if you were here instead of her, but I still love her as a sister. She's the best roommate that a person could have."

"What about me?"

"I said roommate, not boyfriend."

"True. Well, I hope the plan works out okay. Have fun with Penny. I just called to see how you were. Sorry I couldn't help you get home, but there were people who needed to talk to me, and I just wasn't available. I tried to get free of them, but they said they needed to talk right then."

"It's fine. By the way, tomorrow's going to be a nice day for a picnic. See you at noon."

"I get the hint, but I have to go to a play with the old man. I hear Sunday's nicer, though."

"Alright, I'll see you then," I agreed, getting the clue.

**The End, for now…**

I hope that you can understand when the end and start of the story is now. I hope to write another tomorrow, as today is drawing to a close for work (parents who like to get on.) I'll keep writing until this story is over, and then beyond.


	10. Plan Foiled, Here's Comes Another

I don't know why is shows the same sentence above, and I 'm sorry that the last few chapters had so many mistakes in it

I don't know why is shows the same sentence above, and I 'm sorry that the last few chapters had so many mistakes in it. I will not use that program again for this.

**End of Notes, Start of Chapter 10:**

I put the phone back, and smiled. Link really was nice, he did always care. If he couldn't make a date, he would always make it to a later time. Somehow, he would always work things in.

At quarter to 9, Seaweed and Penny came back, said hi, and then dove off to get ready for the next plan. Mom came back into the room with dessert for Penny and me, and bustled back to do some ironing.

After a minute, Seaweed came in looking both angry and worried. "Penny was found as she was climbing into the trash. Her mother was taking her home. She said that she would keep an eye on Penny, and nobody would see her again. If she ever found me again, she said, then she would skin me alive."

Mom came bustling back into the room. "What? Wait, she got caught? Oh, no."

"Oh, yes," I said, smiling.

"What are you saying, Tracy?"

"I have a plan that's fool-proof. See, Prudy the Crudy doesn't know who Link is. Well, she doesn't know that Link knows Penny, so Link can get her out of her room. When she was punished, she was not under watch from 11:00am to 11:15am, so at that time, Link will arrive at the front door at 10:55am, so then he will talk with Prudy until he gets the signal from you, from her door. Prudy's back will be to the door, so Link will see, then make his leave, and while Link is at the door, Seaweed will be untying Penny, he will give the signal, and then Link will leave. We can all have a picnic on Sunday, Link and I were planning to, and you two can join us. I'm sorry we can't get her sooner, Seaweed, but I don't think that any of us can. Let's hope it doesn't foil us this time."

"Yeah, Tracy, but your last plan just failed."

"She won't know who took her, so she won't know whose house, so she just won't look anymore. Remember when Penny said her mother never looked outside of the box, and she's also ignorant? As long as we can get a clean getaway, she won't look for her because she will be so confused, and won't want to look for her without the extra effort of finding. Moms, if she calls and asks if Penny is there, say no, because then she will come to get Penny. Warn your mother, Seaweed. Alright. We'll need to inform Link of the plan, and then I need to find a way to my bed for tonight."

**Still not the end…**

This chapter was shorter, but it was another good place to stop.


	11. The Meeting

Sorry it took me so long to write another chapter, but I had a lot to do this past week and a half

Sorry it took me so long to write another chapter, but I had a lot to do this past week and a half. Aren't you glad that I didn't leave a cliffhanger?

**Here's the Next Part**

The next day, the three of us were sitting in the living room drinking hot chocolate, and going over

"Wait," he said, lowering his hot chocolate. "You want me to talk to Prudy to keep her busy?"

"That's the idea. You must leave here at quarter till11, and then you will knock on the door, and keep talking to Prudy. She will express her feelings about the Corny Collins Show, and you must hold your tongue. Seaweed will give you a small wave, and that is your cue that it is okay to leave. You must talk for another couple of seconds, and then you may leave. Penny and Seaweed will be leaving through Penny's window, and then you will rendezvous at the car. We will then be home free. Wait a minute." I said the last sentence slowly. "What about the Corny Collins Show? Prudy will definitely be there, even though she despises it."

"Hmm," said Link and Seaweed at the same time. "I don't know how we will get Penny there and back without Prudy grabbing her," said Seaweed.

"Me neither," I replied. "We could have a look-alike."

"No way, Tracy. I want Penny up there next to me on the show."

"Hey," Link cut in. "Corny can ask anyone to leave the building. He'll ask Prudy to leave the building, and then we can continue on with the show. We can sneak Penny to my car, and then we can all go to Tracy's house, and then we're home free. Prudy will never think that I took her here, would she?"

"She might," I replied. "But, it's worth a try."

"Alright," Seaweed said. "We need to prepare for tomorrow. I have my knife that I used to free her the last time, and I also will bring some of my mother's food. You know Penny likes it."

"Right," said Link. "I'll bring the blankets and stuff."

"You all know what I'll bring!" I said brightly.

We all laughed, and departed to prepare for the next days events.

_Ten-Thirty the Next Day_

Everything was falling into place nicely. Link and Seaweed had come by at 10:15 prompt, as they said they would. I also prepared to walk out of the house for the first time in days, and I also wanted to see the sunshine.

Link came over to me and gave me a squeeze, and whispered in my ear, "I promise that I'll be nice to Prudy, and I'll hold my tongue." He gave me another squeeze, and left to talk to my mother.

Seaweed was pacing the living room looking nervous, and I finally spoke up.

"Seaweed, it's going to be all right. She is going to get through this time, as long as one of us doesn't mess up."

"I know, but I worry for her. Will she pay the price for a single mistake on our part? She takes the blame for what we did. It just doesn't seem right."

"I know what you mean. I remember when Link was punished by Amber for loving me instead of her. I ended up paying the price; I ended up at the butt of her jokes for weeks."

My mother came into the living room with a basket in her hand. "All right, kids. It's time for you guys to leave I'll see you at about three. Remember, Tracy, you have an appointment with the doctor at four. I need you back here by 3:15, dear. Have fun. I'll be out buying clothes for Penny."

"Thanks, mom. I'll make sure we're back soon enough. Bye."

"Bye, honey. Bye, boys."

"Bye," Seaweed and Link chorused.

**Still not the end…**

So, it was another good place to end, and I hope that you enjoy reading this story as much as I like writing it. I'll write back soon.

Winterluna


	12. Link's Problem

So, I'm now updating faster

So, I'm now updating faster. I can now read all of your great reviews that have been helping to shape the story. I never planned that Penny would be back tied into a jump rope again. But, it did happen, and that shows how my mind works.

**Enter the world of Hairspray again**

Link and I got into his car, while Seaweed got into his, which is a part of the diversion.

Within 10 minutes, we had arrived at the back of Penny's house, and Link went to the front, while Seaweed went up the ladder to inspect the condition of Penny's room. She was tied to the bed again, and looked to see what the source of the ring of feet on metal was.

I could see her from my spot in Link's car, and she also saw me, and knew what was going to happen. She gave me a quick smile, told Seaweed something, and then turned toward her door.

A few minutes later, Seaweed left my line of view, took Penny down the ladder, and waved at me, and went to Seaweed's car next to Link's.

Almost right after them, Link was sneaking around the corner, avoiding the disdainful glances of Prudy Pingleton.

Once in the car, Link gave me a peck on the cheek, and we left the residence, with Penny and Seaweed right behind us. We finally arrived at the park, and Penny, Seaweed, and Link got everything ready, and then helped me out of the car, and to the picnic site. Everything looked beautiful. It was overcast outside, but not rainy, and they had set up candles for light. Everything was neatly placed on the red-checkered picnic blanket, and everything looked just too perfect to distress.

"Good morning, ladies. May I offer you some chicken?" offered Seaweed. We all went into a fit of giggles, and then all of us sat down and enjoyed the food.

"Wow, Seaweed. Your mother can cook up a feast, and make it look easy, too."

"Well, she does take 2 hours to fix lunch, and that's just lunch. Dinner is exceptional, and at 8. We're all so hungry from dancing, and she just won't make a dinner that only takes a few minutes. Inez and I just laugh at her, and she shushes us and tells us to go do a chore or something. It's really crazy."

"Well, at least it's good. That would be really bad if it took her hours, and it was horrible," said Penny.

"Yeah. Well, I think that now it is time to find out how well Tracy's mother cooks, baby," cooed Seaweed.

"Well, let me put it this way, dear," answered Penny. "Tracy's mother makes dessert just as well as she eats it."

"It's true. She can't wait to have an excuse to make something as simple as a simple cake. She is always finding excuses to make dessert, and then she forces it down our throats."

"Every time I'm at the Turnblad's, I'm constantly eating dessert and other foods, but mostly dessert," added Penny.

"At least it's better than not eating," Link said, speaking for the first time.

"Hey, Cracker Boy finally found his voice," Seaweed said sarcastically. Seaweed never used that nickname anymore, and to use it was a way of lifting Link's spirit. Usually it worked, but it didn't now. Something was wrong, and we couldn't tell what was wrong, and Link wouldn't tell us.

"Let's eat the delicious dessert that Edna made for us," he said, after the third time we asked him.

"Link, we're your friends, we can keep anything safe you would tell us," Penny said.

"You wouldn't understand," he mumbled.

"Who would understand better than me, Link?" I asked him.

"Even you wouldn't understand. You all seem to have better lives."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, my temper rising.

"It means that you all have loving parents, and will always be there for you."

"Not me. I have a mother that ties me up, and sprays holy water at me and says 'devil child, devil child.' Would you like a mother like that?"

"I don't have a mother, Penny."

"You have a father, and I just have a mother who would much rather kill me than tie me up, but she doesn't want to go to jail."

"BREAK IT UP," I yelled as I stood up, completely forgetting about my twisted ankle. "I'm tired of hearing you two row like to siblings. All I hear from you two is bickering; I'm tired of hearing you two bicker about every little thing."

"Well then, I'll see you later," said Link, and then he walked off, not caring to look back at our faces, or to look back and laugh, pretending everything was a joke.

I stood there until he left my view, and I heard his car engine. At that point, I was shaking in anger and the pain in my ankle came back to me. I quickly sat back down, and I saw Penny and Seaweed with confused looks on their faces.

After a minute or so, Seaweed swallowed hard, and offered Penny a piece of cake. She shook her head, and turned towards me. "I'm sorry, Tracy. I won't try to tell you that it wasn't my fault, when I know that it was both of our faults. I can't bear to think of the weight that is upon your shoulders right now, and I know that your burden is because of me. I'm sorry."

"Hey," I said in a small voice. "What are friends for?"

Penny laughed softly, and then accepted Seaweed's offer of cake. I then understood what Seaweed was saying earlier, clearer. It was partly Penny's fault for Link's leave, and now I was bearing the weight of her mistake.

"Well, I think that we should leave, and get you two back before it rains," said Seaweed, motioning to the fast-darkening sky.

Within fifteen minutes, we had everything in the car, and ready to go and I managed to limp to the car. Just as we got into the car, a downpour came.

At the front door, my mother ushered us into the house, fretting once again about being out in the rain.

"Why are you back so early? I thought that you guys were going to stay awhile," my mother asked.

"Link left just before we started dessert, and it was very awkward after that," I answered.

"What?" asked my mom.

"Link left us for some reason. He wouldn't tell us what was wrong. Then, Penny started in, and they fought, and he just up and left."

"Oh, Tracy, I'm sorry. I remember last time he blew you off. Just give it some time, and then try calling him. By the way, Penny, I bought you some clothes, and they are laying on the bed in Tracy's room. You might want to change, seeing as they are soaking wet. I think they are the right size. Tracy, you go change, too. I'll make some hot chocolate. Then you both need to start on your homework." The phone rang as soon as my mother stopped talking, and Penny and I went to change.

My mother really outdid herself, and I could tell that she went to Pinky's seeing as she "bought" Penny some fancy dresses, along with semi-casual dresses. Penny's face lit up, and she chose a pink dress, and immediately put it on.

"Penny, don't let Seaweed see you in that. He might just faint," I advised, hiding my giggles of delight.

"Right, I'll remember that," Penny replied, obviously laughing.

Finally, Penny emerged from the bathroom where she was changing, and I ran up to her to give her a hug. She looked so beautiful, and her hair was pulled over to one side, and she also seemed to have a faint glow.

"Do you like it, Tracy?"

"Do I like it, I want it."

"I don't think that it would fit you, dear."

Penny and I heard the soft swish of an iron, and left for the ironing room.

My mother put her iron on the table before looking up. "I knew that you would pick that dress, Penny. It looked very you when I picked it up. I went to Pinky's, and you have a few more dresses that are being altered. I hope that you like the dresses that I picked for you. There are some casual dresses in there for you, for school and such, and your dresser is on the right. Now, Prudy just called, and she is confused about where you are, and she asked whether you were here or not, and I told her no. Get to work on your homework, girls, and dinner will be in about an hour, when I finish the ironing."

"Thanks, Mrs. Turnblad."

"Penny, I told you to call me Edna."

"Right, sorry Mrs. Turnblad."

My mom shook her head, and went back to work.

The next few hours were pretty boring. Just as my mother and Penny and I finished, the phone rang. My mother emerged, and said that is was for me, and told me that it was Link.

**Well…**

Excellent cliffhanger, wouldn't you agree. I just can't wait to hear what Link has to say. I still don't know other than he called. I hope to update soon, and I wish you the best.

Giving you lots of love,

Winterluna


	13. Playfulness and Seriousness

Well, I started this yesterday, but I wasn't able to get on

Well, I started this yesterday, but I wasn't able to get on. It's been a nice time constantly writing to this story, but I don't want it to end, especially since I've liked writing this plot. Again, thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story.

**Enter Hairspray**

"Hello," he said in a shaky voice."

"Hi, Link," I responded.

"I'm sorry about lunch. I should have told you what was wrong. I didn't realize how much I trusted all of you until I got home, and then I cried because I thought that you wouldn't answer the phone, much less talk to me after today. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me, Trace?"

"Of course. Strong emotions always blind us, and we can't think straight. How can I let strong emotions of another affect me?"

"True. Well, I decided that it was best to tell you what I was thinking. Tracy, I can't stand to lose you, and I can't stand people badmouthing Corny behind his back. Prudy was talking about that show the whole time I was there, and I couldn't take anymore of it. It took all I had to not say something. Before that, my dad was wondering where I was these past few days. He hit me, and I ran."

"So, you went to Seaweed's, and then came here?"

"Pretty much. I didn't want to tell you because I thought that you wouldn't understand. I guess I was wrong, and I'm sorry, Trace. Tell Penny that I'm sorry for retaliating. I just didn't understand anything that I said."

"Hey, I'll tell Penny, and you better be here at 7:30 tomorrow morning."

"Why's that?"

"We have school, and then I'll sit out on the Corny Collins Show, but I'll be right there on the sidelines. I promise."

"All right. I'm yours forever, Trace."

"Bye."

"Bye. I love you.

"I love you, too."

"Bye."

"Link, you already said bye, you don't need to say it again."

"Bye."

"Bye, Link."

"Bye."

"Stop it!"

I finally hung up the phone, and my mother shouted from the kitchen, "Dinner!"

"Coming," Penny and I chorused.

"What did Link have to say, Tracy?" Penny asked.

"I'll tell you later, Penny, after dinner."

"Okay."

Thirty minutes later, Penny and I had full stomachs, and we crashed on the couch.

"So, Tracy, what did Link say?" Penny asked quietly, so my mom wouldn't hear in the kitchen.

"He said that he was sorry, and that he wouldn't do that again to any of us. He also said that he couldn't take what your mother said while he was creating the diversion. She said a lot of mean things about Corny and the show, and Corny and Link are really close as friends. His father was also mad at Link, and hit Link. Link took the car and left for Seaweed's, and then heard Prudy, and he just couldn't take it, and that caused his shortness with everybody. He told me to tell you that he shouldn't have picked a fight with you, and he shouldn't have been so cruel to you. He says he's sorry."

Just then, my mother emerged into the room, and said, "Are you ready for dessert, or do you wish to keep talking your hearts out?"

"Dessert's fine," Penny said before helping be over to the dinner table.

We had dessert, and then checked each other's answers on our homework, gave the right answer, and then headed to bed, under my mother's instructions. Penny looked sad to get out of her dress, but we agreed, and Penny left for the couch, which she was only too grateful to be on, as most of the time she had to sleep on a jump rope I left for my bedroom, and stared at the ceiling, thoroughly enjoying my new life with Penny in my house.

I woke up the next day to my alarm clock, and everything came rushing back, about Penny, and the fight, and most importantly, my ankle. After a few minutes, Penny came into my room in one of her new dresses, with a lollipop in her mouth, and helped me out of bed, and I noticed that my mom helped by setting out some clothes for the day.

After getting dressed, I had some of my mother's pancakes, and then heard Link's car horn, and left with the help of Penny.

"Hi, Trace," Link greeted, but then his mouth dropped as Penny, self-consciously, came around the corner, and looked so beautiful in her dress, which I was too busy trying to get ready for school, that I hadn't noticed it before.

"Make sure you kiss Seaweed a lot so that he doesn't drool, Penny," advised Link playfully, obviously forgetting yesterday's events.

"Thank you for approving, but I would really like to get to school, Mr. Larkin," Penny said in a proper tone, making us all laugh.

We all got in the car, and arrived at school within fifteen minutes, and Link parked next to Seaweed's car, smiling. Penny got out, and Seaweed looked at her funny.

"Who are you?" he asked in a serious tone, obviously not knowing it was Penny.

"Don't you know, baby?"

"Penny?" he asked, his mouth slowly dropping, but caught himself, and smiled. "You look absolutely stunning, baby. Well, if you count out the lollipop," Seaweed added playfully, and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Link looked at me, and rolled his eyes. Sure, we kissed, but we weren't random like Seaweed and Penny.

"When you two are done making out, we can get to school on time," Link cut in.

Penny and Seaweed pulled apart, but didn't blush.

"Jeez, aren't we getting a little touchy today. We all can't afford another yesterday, can we?" Seaweed said, and we all got a little nervous.

I nudged Link, and he lowered his ear to my mouth. "You have to tell Seaweed about yesterday. I shouldn't have told Penny. I should have left it to you."

"Why?" he asked in a fake inquisitorial tone.

"Just do it, honey."

"All right. Well, we better go to our lockers before the bell."

We all left, and Penny and I left for Math, while Seaweed and Link went their separate ways. We looked at each other and giggled, for Link and Seaweed had gone into another playful fight.

The rest of the day went smoothly, and Seaweed invited Link, Penny, and me to his mother's record shop, and also to have dinner.

"My, my, my, Penny, you sure look beautiful today, dear," complimented Maybelle.

"Thanks, Ms. Maybelle," said Penny.

"You are most certainly welcome. Shall we eat, or shall we stand around for an hour complimenting each other's clothes?"

"I think that I would like to eat, mom," said Inez, upon emerging into the room.

"Well, then we shall enter the dining room."

After having some more of her delicious food, Maybelle looked at all of us, and said, "I'm sorry to tell you, but Prudy's coming in fifteen minutes."

"Mom, did you tell her that you were hiding Penny?" inquired Seaweed.

"Of course I didn't. When you came in, I had just hung up the phone, and it was Prudy who called me. She said that she was coming in an hour to see if you were here, so you better get Penny back to Tracy's before she gets here, and be sure to take side streets, where she won't be looking. I'm sorry you couldn't stay longer, but I will make as many excuses as possible so she won't go looking at Tracy's, where she really is. We want to keep her inquisitive and confused. Well, get going, and Seaweed, you better go in your car, and take the main roads so that she'll see you, and think that you were just here, but you don't have Penny, so she'll think she's here. Be careful, Penny."

"Oh, I will be, Ms. Maybelle," relied Penny.

"What are you still doing here?"

"Right, sorry," we muttered, and then left for my house.

We arrived at my house, and we said our good-byes to the boys, and then went to the couch. My ankle was feeling better, as I could now limp without it hurting too much or my ankle giving way.

"I wonder why Ms. Maybelle didn't notice me at the Corny Collins Show. Why didn't she look at me?" pondered Penny aloud.

"I think that she was trying to avoid looking at you so that your mother won't see you there, especially if someone is looking," I answered. "How long do you think this will go on?"

"Until I graduate, probably," answered Penny in a monotone.

"Well, I think that we should do our homework," I said after a minute.

"Hey Tracy, I love you," was Penny's reply to my statement.

"How so?" I asked.

"I love you as a sister. If I didn't have you as a friend, I would be at home tied to a jump rope, all alone in the world. I wouldn't have Seaweed, or Link to argue with, or an adopted sister. I suppose I _am_ an adopted sister now, seeing as I'm staying here for the remainder of my high school years," Penny seemed serious, and talked in a soft voice, a voice that made her seem really serious.

"You can stay here as long as you want, Penny, and I think that we have plenty of lollipops for you. As I recall, my mother went to the store today, and I found 5 bags of lollipops in there, and I think they had your name on them."

"Thanks, Tracy, and I think that's the call for dinner."

**Hmmm…**

I think that is an excellent place to stop for now, and I noticed that I update faster when I have cliffhangers compared to when I don't. I've been writing longer chapters, seeing as I just can't stop writing, and I hit nice places to stop, but my hands won't stop until I beg them to. It's really weird.

Anyway, thanks again to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, and I can't wait to hear back from you.


	14. Fights and News

Hey, everybody

Hey, everybody! Thanks to all who have given me reviews, and just those who have simply been reading it. It is been so fun to write this story, and to hear everybody's opinion on the outcome of every section of drama, for want of better words. I think that's enough of an introduction!

**Enter a World of Truth and Lies…**

Dinner was delicious as usual, but we didn't have as much, as we had just eaten a feast at Seaweed's. We also managed to eat some dessert, and we both agreed that we wouldn't really want breakfast the next day, or maybe even lunch.

Well, we ended up having breakfast anyway, and we left for school, and Seaweed once again didn't recognize Penny, but Penny didn't have to tell him.

"Penny, baby, you got a whole new wardrobe, and I got all sorts of confused," joked Seaweed.

"So, you don't like it?" inquired Penny playfully.

"Of course I do, baby," Seaweed replied, and they went into another passionate kiss. This time, though, Link cleared his throat much sooner, and joked, "Guys, I'm embarrassed to be around you two. Just look at you two kissing at every second you can get."

"What, am I not aloud to show my affection for Penny?" Seaweed joked back.

"Just get a room if you do," warned Link playfully.

"Well, I think that the bell is about to ring, so I think that we should stop at our lockers before we arrive late for homeroom," I said.

"Hey, Trace," called Link from his locker. "I want to talk to you at lunch, and I don't think that it will hurt you. If it does, I want to know immediately. We don't want another row, do we?"

"I don't know, Link," I responded. "I need to work on homework. With Penny there, it's hard to fit in homework, even though my mother won't let me have dessert until it's done and checked by Penny, and I run out of time to do things that I want. I know the Corny Collins Show I can't miss, but what about going out, and such. I still have to meet Amber at the ice cream parlor some time, like I promised I would. I need to work and eat at the same time, Link. I would love to talk, but I just can't."

"I understand," he shouted over the bell. "See you later, Trace," he said as he passed, and planted a kiss on my cheek.

Penny closed her locker, and waited for me to finish. "I hope its good news, Tracy," Penny said hopefully.

"Yeah, me too," I said as I closed my locker, and headed for math class.

"Plastic little Spastic," Penny whispered in my ear as Amber came toward us.

"I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you yesterday, girls, but I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the ice cream parlor on Saturday at 2, since you didn't make it yesterday," Amber said.

"Um, sure, Amber, but we're kind of busy at 2, so how about 4?" Penny suggested.

"Works for me. I don't do anything but sit around the silent house, since my mother is in jail. She wanted me to visit her, and she spent her call to ask me to, and then she hung up after I said 'no', and she still tells Corny, who for some reason visits her, to keep me on the show. I was promoted to co-host, and so, Tracy, you will be Link's partner, Congratulations, and good luck. Oh, I've got to go, so I'll see you at WYZT. Bye," she said, and strode off. So that was what Link was going to tell me. I still couldn't dance, but he was going to be my partner, and Amber was going to be co-host.

Penny nudged me, and we went off to math class.

Within a week, I was back dancing on the Corny Collins Show, and I was extremely happy to be dancing with Link.

At the end of the first show that I did after my ankle accident, Corny made an announcement. After the show, he pulled us into a circle, and said, "I have good and bad news. I presume you want the bad news first. Maybelle is going to be stage manager, and will not be hosting anymore. She will still be seen here, but she won't be on stage anymore. On a lighter note, Amber will be taking over Maybelle's place as co-host. Maybelle will be on for the rest of this week, and then Amber will be the new co-host for the Corny Collins Show.

"Alright, great show today, and I'll be seeing you tomorrow at three," Corny said, trying to sound bright.

We all grumbled, but I stayed behind to ask Corny something.

"Hey Corny, has Prudy been coming lately?"

"Who's Prudy?"

"Penny's mother and she would be looking for Penny."

"No, I can't say I have. Why?"

"She's looking to kill, and we, I mean, I was wondering if she was looking for her."

"No, there hasn't been one single Prudy in this area, even. Good job today, Tracy, especially with that ankle."

I smiled a little, and said, "Thanks, Corny. I'll see you tomorrow."

I turned around, and found Maybelle standing there, looking worried.

"What wrong, Maybelle?" asked Corny.

"I just got word from Seaweed that Penny is being yelled at by her mother, and she's in the dressing room," replied Maybelle.

"Prudy, you mean to say?" I asked.

"Yes, and she wants to talk directly to Corny about her rights as a mother," replied Maybelle.

"Well, that seems very interesting. Shall we?" Corny motioned backstage.

We arrived, and found Penny leaning back with Seaweed at her side, facing her mother, who was beat red, and yelling. The council members were all standing in a circle around them.

"Why are you dancing on this horrible show? Penny, I thought that I had told you not to go anywhere near that stupid host, and that this show was a bad influence on you," yelled Prudy.

"Mother, may I remind you that I am an individual person, and I cannot stand to have a mother who yells at me, and forbids me to do the very thing that is the reason for living. You can't control me anymore. I'm staying at Tracy's and I'm never going to go with you, no matter what you say. Besides, Corny is standing right behind you," Penny said back in a calm voice.

"I don't care, I don't want to see you here ever again, and I don't want you to ever dance or do anything but study for class."

"May I remind you, Prudy, is it?, that I can kick anybody out of here that I want, at my digression. I am asking you to kindly get off this premise. Furthermore, I have never kicked Penny out of here for being a, what's the word? Ah, yes. A devil child. Should I have thought that Penny was a 'devil child', she probably wouldn't be standing here today," Corny said calmly.

"Well, if I am ushered off the premise, then Penny is, too," scoffed Prudy.

"I'm afraid that's not how it works. I asked you to get off the premise, and I did not ask Penny to leave, did I?"

"Fine, then. I'll be back, and I want Penny to come with me."

"Are you kidding anyone?" Penny asked. "No one here will let me go with you, seeing as what you started here tonight. In addition, Corny asked you to get off this premise, and he meant forever. The way I see it, you can try to get here, but then you'd risk going to jail, and Tracy knows as well as I do that you can't stand jail, due to all the sin there. Or, you can just leave me be. I will be at Tracy's, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"We'll see about that, Penny."

"If I remember correctly, you are herby banned from the WYZT studio," said Corny. "Now, leave."

"I'll get you back Penny, and you'll be under permanent punishment, you hear me?" said Prudy.

"I'd like to see you try, Prudy," said Penny quietly, but angrily, and stormed off to her mirror.

Prudy stormed off towards the door, and opened it, and left, slamming the door behind her.

"Well, that went well, didn't it?" Penny asked me.

"Well, at least she knows where you are, and that you won't try to go with her," I replied smiling. "It was a good thing that you told her where you are, and that she won't take you."

"I wouldn't want to go with her, even if she did shape up. I like getting free dresses, and spending quality time with my adopted sister."

"Thanks, Penny, but I worry about what your mother will do if she does manage to make you go with her."

"Oh, she won't. I'll get her all mad, and then she'll leave, and she'll hopefully never come back after a few tries."

"Well, I'm ready, what about you?"

"Of course," Penny said as she put another lollipop in her mouth. "Oh, Link said that he would be at his car waiting for us. He finished early."

"Thanks, Penny. Dare I say that you should wear your pink dress tomorrow. There is going to be a formal hop tomorrow, and it said for us to dress up nicely, and we'll need to dress up nicely for the show, and it doesn't matter if we match or not."

"Why should I wear that dress, Tracy?"

"Seaweed will want to see it."

"I'll want to see what, Tracy?" Seaweed asked coming up behind us.

"You shall see tomorrow, baby," answered Penny, smiling sweetly. She immediately kissed him on the lips quickly, and then we headed off to Link's car.

**I Sense Foreshadowing**

Well, I think that it was a good place to stop, and I hope all of you have a great weekend (even though I'm saying this early).

Winterluna


	15. The Beginning of the Hop

Hey, guys and girls

Hey, guys and girls! I just started a new story on Harry Potter, and I hope that you will read it in your spare time. Anyway, this is the next chapter that starts some drama, well, I won't say, yet.

**The Drama Starts**

The next day came only too soon, and I was woken up when Penny poked me hard in the stomach, fully dressed and looking very pretty.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't sleep all night. I was wondering what Seaweed's reaction to this dress would be. Oh, my gosh, I'm totally freaking out right now, and I don't think that I want to go outside," Penny said very fast and very quietly.

"Penny, what time is it?" I asked groggily.

"It's almost 5:30," she answered.

"Penny, let me sleep for another 2 hours, when I'm supposed to be waking up."

"Right, sorry," said Penny in a small voice.

"I might as well get up anyway, now that you have woken me up," I grumbled.

"I already set out some clothes for you on your dresser, and I hope that they will work for today's events. It was the most formal dress I could find in your dresser. I hope that you don't mind," Penny said in a fast whisper.

"Penny, you're a little too helpful when you get excited. I don't know if I like it or if it is totally annoying," I said laughing as I sat up in my bed.

"Well, it's almost time for Link to get here, and he said he would be here at six. He and Seaweed have got something planned."

"What?" I said trying to get off the bed and to my dresser.

"Yeah, and they said that it had to be at six in the morning, no later."

"Hey Penny, can you leave so that I can get dressed?"

"Sure, and I'll prepare lunch. They also said something about breakfast. Well, I'll leave you to your thing, besides, I've got to go put on some more hairspray, my hair is looking hideous."

"Penny,"

"What?"

"Your still here.

"Oh, right. Bye."

"Just go." She finally let me be, and I found a red dress splayed across the top of my dresser. The straps got smaller as it came to the bodice, and the skirt of the dress fanned out.

Within minutes, my hair was hairsprayed, my dress was on me, and I had put on some red shoes that matched my dress.

Penny was in the living room with two sacks of lunches in both hands, and her hair was the way that it was for the pageant.

"Well, there here, I just heard the car horn. We should go."

I followed her out of the house, and found Link and Seaweed leaning onto the hood of the car talking, but they both stopped as their mouths fell open as we came around the corner.

"Hello, Link," said Penny sweetly. "Seaweed, I simply can't go with another partner today for the show, and I hope that you will dance with me. I just look so handsome."

"I think that I can manage dancing with you, baby," replied Seaweed.

They pulled into another one of their spontaneous kisses, leaving Link and I looking into each other's eyes.

"Lil' Darlin', I don't know what it is, but you are shining today," Link said, his eyes and mouth pulling into a smile.

"I could say the same about you, Link," I replied.

He kissed me passionately, and we both forgot everything around us, until Seaweed cut in with, "I thought that you two told us to get a room next time we started kissing."

"I didn't say that," I said, smiling evilly.

"Anyway, what's the surprise?" asked Penny.

"Well, why don't we show you," Link answered.

**Hmmm…**

I really want you to comment on how I'm doing.

This chapter was kind of a build-up chapter that you really didn't need, for now, but I really should put up another chapter, seeing as it has been days since I last put up another. I get kind of obsessive about this and I just have to keep writing. So, I should stop talking and post this so that you guys can read the next chapter.


	16. The Room

A lot of people want me to update sooner, but that maybe because I tell them that I hope to update soon

A lot of people want me to update sooner, but that maybe because I tell them that I hope to update soon. I don't know.

Finally, I left you on a cliffhanger, and I didn't put up another chapter.

**Enter...**

After five minutes of driving, Link and Seaweed told us to close our eyes.

We closed our eyes, and we heard the car go into park and the car turn off. "Don't open them yet," Seaweed instructed.

They led us to a place that looked absolutely stunning, or from what I could see from under my eye lids.

"Open your eyes, ladies," Link said, obviously trying to keep his excitement down.

We opened our eyes, and I heard Penny gasp next to me as I did the same. The table was made of cherry wood, and the chairs were completely white and fluffy without being too fluffy. The table was set with ornate plates and silverware. There were champagne flutes filled half-way with what looked like champagne. There were two water goblets, just like there was two of everything at every table.

"Do you recognize this place, Penny?" asked Seaweed.

"Judging by the lighting fixtures and the layout, were below my mother. She used to call this place the devil's office, as it's directly below my mother, but a few floors down. Am I correct?" Penny answered.

"True, and Corny helped Link and I buy this place to use for dates and stuff. He kept our deal under one condition, though."

"What's that?" Penny asked.

"That we don't put a bed or anything in here, right?" I asked.

"Right," answered Link. "We decided that this would be a perfect place to have all of our dates. We can also have double dates. Corny helped us fix this place up, and it still needs some work, but we couldn't finish it in time for this special day. Oh, and Corny told us that we need to get on the bus for the hop at 1:30 so we can get started on the show this afternoon."

"Okay, but I'm starving," Penny stated.

"Well, that's why we're here. Part of the renovations to make this place was to make a kitchen, and we got that done, so we started on the plates. Seaweed's mother agreed to do this for us, and here comes here famous breakfast. Shall we dig in?" answered Seaweed.

"I think that would be wise," answered Link as he pulled out the chair for me to sit in. He smiled, and I sat down, handing him my coat.

We all sat down, and Maybelle came in carrying a tray of four steaming hot bowls of oatmeal to start the meal. She also poured out some orange juice for all of us, and then left us to eat while she prepared the next meal. She was unusually quiet today as she poured out the orange juice. She had said hello and good morning to all of us, but nothing else, but a cheery "Enjoy" that sounded really fake.

"What's up with your mother, Seaweed?" asked Link.

"She didn't agree with Corny when he decided to make Amber co-host and make her stage manager. Don't get me wrong, mom wants the stage manager job, but she hasn't seen Amber lately since she was on the show. She thinks that Amber screwed him to be co-host. Personally, I don't think that Amber could go to the lengths that her mother did, but my mother doesn't know that Amber has been getting nicer the past few days. Amber was vulnerable during her mother's rant, taken mostly out on her. They're both confused," Seaweed finished with a confused look on his face.

There was an awkward silence between the four of us, until I decided to change the subject.

"So, Link, what are you planning to do with this place?" I asked.

"We're planning on making this a multi-purpose place. We bought these tables to eat on during dates when it's cold and rainy out, and we also plan to put a microphone in here, so we can sing our hearts out to music. We also wanted to put in some cheap speakers so that we can have music playing in the background. That area with the hardwood is the dance floor, and then there's a lot more room for a lot more. What do you guys want in it?" Link said, completely oblivious to the fact that I was trying to break the silence or he was just hiding it well.

"I think that a bathroom won't hurt, so we can go to the bathroom," Penny suggested. "I think that we should also have a TV so that we can also watch TV or something. A record player would be nice to have, and some more glassware, as some might break."

"Well, I think that would work," replied Seaweed. "I think that we should also have a place to study, just in case we want to. We should also have a place with a mirror so we can check up on our face," Seaweed added, smiling.

We talked and gave suggestions until Ms. Maybelle came in saying that it was time to go, but then dove immediately back into the kitchen, mumbling to herself.

The rest of the day went really fast, seeing as everyone was preparing for the hop this afternoon. No one in Science really did anything, seeing as they wanted to keep their clothes clean, and no one else paid attention in any other class, so we were all ready to go half an hour early, as classes let out extra early, and we went to the bus stop, but we had to wait.

Corny greeted us at the set, and assembled the council. "Okay, kids this is it. Thank you all for dressing up so nicely today, and I hope that you can give it your all today." Corny took a deep breath and retreated to his special dressing room. Before going, he gave Penny, Seaweed, Link, and myself a look that said, "Meet me in my office." We all left for his office, and he offered Penny and me a seat in front of his desk.

"Well, how did you like the room?" Corny asked Penny and me.

"It's perfect," Penny and I chorused.

"That's great. I hope to finish it in three weeks, using as much time as I can get. There's still a lot of room left in it, and I don't know what you came up with for the extra room. Link, Seaweed, what's the news?"

"We decided that we wanted a mirror and a bathroom, and we also wanted a study area for studying. A set of speakers would also be nice, so that we can play music."

"I think that would just about complete our budget," stated Corny. "I think that we have ourselves cut out for the next couple weekends. Well, I think that it is time to proceed to the buses," Corny said with finality, and motioning at the door.

We all left, and Link took my hand in his, and I walked a little straighter.

"Now," began Corny, "you can't do anything rash while in the room. I am having second thoughts about putting couches in that room."

"What, it's not like you and Maybelle don't do anything rash on a couch," said Link monotonously.

**Oooohhhhh…**

I certainly didn't expect that. I'm still recovering from that blow. I still wonder why Maybelle is acting so strangely. Is Seaweed right? I don't know anything else but what you see on your screen. By the way, the room is probably going to be called the room, unless I come up with a totally fitting name that I don't take time to create.

Hey, it's another cliffhanger, but it's a good thing that I'm updating soon, isn't it? Well, maybe, if I get enough reviews.


	17. Heartbreak and Explanations

I leave cliffhangers and then I have to write more, so that's why I left you on cliffhangers and then put up another chapter almost immediately. There is also a poll on my profile, and I would like for you to vote on it, seeing as I'm approaching the epilogue.

This story accidentally turned into a Corny/Link pairing as well as Cornbelle. This was so not my fault. Well, here we go.

I also don't own "You Can't Stop the Beat."

**Drama and Lies…**

Corny stopped dead in his tracks, staring unblinking at Link. "What?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"I've noticed by the way that you and Maybelle look at each other that you, shall we say, roll around on the couches every night," Link answered, but I could tell it was told untruthfully.

"So that's why my mother was sneaking out every night," Seaweed said. "I thought that she was going to go to the record shop to clean up."

"What Link is saying is the truth, Seaweed," Corny said, scuffling his feet. "I, we, never meant for anyone to find out, and now that someone has, we'll have to do something."

"Bring it to the public, Corny," suggested Penny.

"No," Corny, Link, and Seaweed said at the same time.

"Why not?" I asked them. "If it's Maybelle, then you are in no trouble. They can't fire you from the Corny Collins Show, and if Maybelle gets fired, then she can work in the record shop, or spend time on meals."

"That wouldn't work. Everyone would just shun her, and she wouldn't get any money for Seaweed and Inez," said Corny.

"Corny, what's up with you today?" Penny and I chorused. "You weren't always pessimistic. Come to think of it, you were never pessimistic," I said.

"Yeah, but love changes a man," Corny argued.

"What about me?" all I did was change the way that I look at things in love. It doesn't mean that I still don't like to dance or sing, Corny. All I did was change my view on life for love," Link said. "I guess I thought that you had more guts." Link said the last sentence much quieter, gave Corny a defeated look, and then walked off toward the bus.

"Corny, you have to tell the council, at least," Penny said. "They must know."

"Why?" asked Corny.

"Because they deserve to know, Corny," Penny answered.

We left with Corny looking sulky, but he muttered an agreement before we would let him get on the bus.

Once on the bus, we sat down at the back of the bus, urging Corny on.

He finally stood up, and got the council's attention. "I have something that I need to tell you. Please don't judge me or Ms. Maybelle for our actions," Corny said slowly and clearly.

"You didn't, Corny," Tammy exclaimed, obviously wanting it to not be true.

"I did, and I'm sorry to all of you, and I wanted to tell you that Maybelle and I are going to be a couple, and we'll try to keep it clean for all of you," Corny seemed more confident with every word. He finally sat down looking at the smiles, but not smirks, from the four of us sitting at the back. He managed to return it with a small smile.

The trip to the hop was awkward after that as every one of the council members went into an awkward silence after that.

We finally arrived at the hop, and we all filed out more silently they we had in months. Corny tried to cheer us up as he said cheerily "Alright, let's put on some hairspray, get out on the floor and put on some fun." His smile turned immediately into a worried frown after that.

We got backstage and we all got excited as we had to pass through the dance floor to get to back stage. The dance floor was perfect. There was so much room to dance, almost double the Corny Collins Show.

Corny put on a fake smile before emerging into the dressing room, and telling everyone that it was time.

"Okay, everybody," Corny said. "It's time. Penny, Tracy, Link, and Seaweed, you are singing first."

"What song?" we asked in unison.

"You Can't Stop the Beat," Corny said nonchalantly.

"We need Maybelle and Edna for that," Penny said, looking horrified.

"Not really," Corny answered. "You can just sing your part, and then we can go on with the rest of the songs. It's really simple." Corny handed us a microphone and ushered us on the stage. Penny looked nervous. She only went out on stage before because Seaweed urged her to be out on stage.

The music began and I started singing while the council got ready to dance.

_You can't stop an avalanche as it races down the hill,_

_You can try to stop the seasons, girl, but you know you never will,_

_And you can try to stop my dancin' feet, but I just cannot stand still,_

_Cuz the world keeps spinnin' round and round,_

_And my heart's keepin' time to the speed of sound,_

_I was lost till I heard the drums, and I found my way,_

Link started singing along with me, just we had at the pageant.

_Cuz you can't stop the beat,_

_Ever since this whole world began,_

_A woman found out if she shook it, she could shake up a man,_

_So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it the best that I can today,_

_Cuz you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun and the sky,_

_You can wonder if you wanna but I never ask why,_

_And if you try to hold me down I'm gonna spit in your eye and say,_

_You can't stop the beat._

Penny waited for her turn to sing, and her voice was really shaky, but she managed to get it less shaky than she looked.

_You can't stop a river as it rushes to the sea,_

Seaweed began his part.

_You can try to stop the hands of time, but you know it just can't be,_

Penny sang again, her color draining from her face.

_And if they try to stop us, Seaweed,_

_We'll call the N Double A C P,_

Seaweed joined in with Penny.

_Cuz the world keeps spinnin' round and round,_

_And my heart's keepin' time to the speed of sound,_

_I was lost till I heard the drums and I found my way,_

_Cuz you can't stop the beat._

_Ever since I first saw the light,_

_A man and woman like to shake it on a Saturday night,_

_So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all of my might today,_

_Cuz you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the rain from above,_

_You can try to stop the paradise we're dreamin' of,_

_But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay,_

_Cuz you can't stop the beat._

The song ended, and we gratefully got off stage, seeing as Penny almost fainted, and we had to carry her off the stage. She somehow drank some water and then returned to her normal color and state, seeing as she put a lollipop in her mouth as soon as she could. She had to remove it as we had to go and dance on the dance floor and she was reluctant to leave it behind.

The hop finished, and we all left for the room for the party we had been planning for after the hop. Penny had also finished her lollipop by the end of the hop, seeing as she was sucking on it every chance she had. She put a new one in her mouth.

We arrived at the room, and we noticed the there was an extra two person table next to the two that we had for breakfast. We looked up and saw Corny and Maybelle sitting talking quietly, and immediately looked up when we came in.

"Good evening," Maybelle greeted. "I'll go and get dinner." Maybelle bustled off into the kitchen, obviously to get food, and Corny invited us to sit down. We slowly moved to the tables and sat down cautiously.

"What are you guys doing?" questioned Corny. "It's just me, and this is partly my room, too."

Nobody answered Corny's question, and Corny looked unsettled. "Okay, guys. I know what you are thinking. You have got to trust me, and Maybelle and I will explain everything during the meal."

As Corny finished, Maybelle and Inez emerged from the kitchen, each carrying a tray with steaming food. Inez didn't speak at all as she put the food on her tray in front of Corny and Link, who were sitting next to each other, and she disappeared into the kitchen, but emerged shortly thereafter and plopped herself on the couch. Maybelle set down the food, put her tray in the kitchen, and sat down on the other side of Corny.

We sat in silence until Maybelle started speaking.

"I guess you all know now, and that can't be changed," Maybelle began looking uncomfortable. "You need to know the whole story before you go and judge us. Corny was talking to Link and Seaweed about the new room, and I overheard it while I was walking towards Corny so that I could talk to him. He explained everything, and invited me to see it. There was nothing here, so I started to leave until Corny caught my arm and told me to look harder. I saw so much there, that I got a thought of making it an apartment for the two of us. I gave this idea to Corny, but he said that there was so much more than just living space. There were ideas to make a kitchen, and a dance area, and a study area, and a place to just hang out. I rejected this idea, and left, but Corny stopped me again. He said that it would be a place for us and for you guys. It would be a place for all of us to meet secretly.

"Finally, Corny said that it was okay to look at again, and invited me over to see what had come of it. I was amazed, and he said it wasn't done yet, but it was getting there. He apparently made me dinner, and we sat and ate on the couch, as the tables weren't here yet. He set his plate down after he finished, and confessed his feelings, and he started kissing me. We've met here almost every night, and we've never done anything really rash." Maybelle finished, looking upset.

Link spoke up. "I was here one night trying to get ready for that breakfast that one day, and I was in the kitchen making sure that we had enough things for breakfast when I heard noises coming from outside. I looked out the door and found Corny and Maybelle making out on the couch. I immediately withdrew and left, leaving them alone. I didn't tell anyone because it really wasn't my secret to tell, and I was so shocked afterward." Link finished looking at his hands in his lap. He didn't look up until Maybelle had finished with her next speech.

"I, I mean we, should have told at least you guys, seeing as some of you have known Corny longer than the rest of us put together and some of us are family. We're sorry, and we won't make a mistake like that again."

Link looked up slowly, and had tears in his eyes, but they hadn't fallen yet. He saw that I was looking at him, and he stood up, said goodbye as he grabbed his jacket, and went out the door.

The next day, Link called and said he would be over with Seaweed in fifteen minutes and he also said not to be worried about the way we looked.

The doorbell rang, and only Seaweed was at the door looking worried. Penny kissed him, and she left holding his hand, skipping all the way to the car. I walked slowly, and was commented on how slow I was upon approaching the car. Link didn't show his face to me as we left in the direction of the park we mostly went to for dates. He helped me get out, but his face was hidden in his jacket. I asked him what was wrong, but he shook his head and closed the door behind me.

Link kept his head hidden all through lunch. When I was looking away, he gave me a quick peck on my head, but when I looked around, his head was down again.

After lunch, Penny and Seaweed went into a make out session, and Link started helping to pack up the lunch in the car. After everything was in the car, he stayed by it. He finally opened his arms and gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

Once apart again, Link finally looked up. I gasped as a tear started sliding down my cheek. His usual curl was flat against his forehead and there was a gash from his right temple to his chin outlined with a bruise. The right side of his face was swollen, and his right eye seemed smaller from the swelling.

"I got into a fight with my dad again," he said, shrugging. "I want you to sit down before I tell you the rest." He led me to a bench, and we both sat down before he began. "I know that I shouldn't have left you guys yesterday, but there was something important on my mind. I just couldn't get it out of my head, and Maybelle's words triggered it. A few weeks ago, I came home to my drunken father again and he was sleeping. I noticed there was a letter in his hand. I slipped it out of his hands, and I read through it several times before he woke up. He noticed that I had it in my hands, and he just said, 'You're going to do it.' It was a letter from a record company in New York saying that they want to make several records of my songs. I tried to argue with him, but I just couldn't win. This was around the time when we were trying to get Penny out of her mother's house. Then I heard some cruel things from Prudy, and I remembered everything that my dad had said a few nights before then, and I just couldn't take it. I know that I shouldn't have taken it out on you guys, but I was just angry. I was going to tell you this at the picnic we had planned, but I didn't want Penny and Seaweed to know until the last minute.

"Anyway, my dad sent the letter a few days ago saying that I would do it. I found out yesterday that he sent it, and I just couldn't bear the thought of leaving you and Penny and Seaweed."

"So, are you going to New York?" I asked slowly.

"I have to, Trace," he answered, giving me that 'sorry to tell you' look that he had given when he had said that he couldn't risk his career by marching.

"Will you ever come back?" I asked, several tears now streaming down my face.

"Probably when I'm eighteen," Link answered, wiping away my tears, but failing as they kept coming.

"That's too long, Link," I answered, unable to manage even a small smile.

"I know, but I promise that I will respond to all of your letters, and I'll try to visit as often as possible," Link said, standing up and offering his hand to help me up. I stood up and asked, "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow," he answered, pulling me into a hug. We stayed like that for a while. I turned my head, but as I did so, I felt something cold fall onto my forehead. I looked up to see Link with tears falling onto his cheeks and sliding down the rest of his face to free fall. I reached up to kiss him. Our lips met, and everything seemed to go away, the pain, the sorrow, and they were left with only love. We broke apart and then continued hugging each other until Penny and Seaweed had come trudging up the hill, both with huge smiles on their faces.

We broke apart, and looked at each other with our eyes. I had to tell him without informing Seaweed and Penny what was up. I chose to have my eyes say everything. I wanted Link to tell Penny and Seaweed, as he was leaving tomorrow, and his eyes told me no, but then I hardened my stare until he finally gave in.

Penny and Seaweed's smiles faded when they saw our tear-streaked faces. We turned away, but they had already seen us. Link said that he would explain everything in the car. He told them what he had told me, and the rest of the car ride to my house was silent. Link gave me a goodbye kiss after saying goodbye, and he got in the car rather quickly, and I knew that he couldn't take it anymore. Penny and Seaweed went into another long kiss until Link told Seaweed to get into the car.

**Almost there…**

I'm almost crying right now myself. This chapter has a lot of emotion in it, and I really didn't mean for this to happen. I said that I was going to update soon, but no ideas really hit me. I was away from the computer when I thought of this. It was in a dream of mine, and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it.

Anyway, I will probably end this story soon, seeing as I'm preparing for the epilogue. It will really help me if you vote in the poll on my profile. I hope to have another chapter or two before the epilogue.


	18. Upon Returning

I had to agree with every other person who did a review. The last chapter was really sad, and I wasn't expecting that huge twist. I have good news though. You will just have to read on to find out what the good news is.

Just to let you know (if the story isn't clear enough), this chapter takes place about 3 months after the last chapter. Link knew that it would be harder for Tracy if he stopped by and said goodbye.

**Getting there…**

I was just putting my plate in the sink when I heard a knock on the door. Seaweed wasn't expected for another three hours. He planned on bringing Penny to the room, and I usually tagged along, as it got my mind off my pain for awhile.

The summer had started, and Penny's spring clothes had been put away for her summer dresses, and my summer clothes were exchanged as well. I had long since quit the Corny Collins show, unable to think and dance at the same time without Link there. Everything seemed empty. The school year had just ended when Link had left, and school started in a week. I had written many letters to him, almost everyday, but I got few responses back. He said that he was busy living out his father's dream because his father was too lazy to do it himself. Not even Penny knew that I always kept them close everyday, thinking that he would some day return.

Penny called me to the door. Barely before I had a chance to speak, a set of lips hit mine, and I knew that he had returned. He leaned into my ear and whispered, "I wanted you to know who I was before you looked at me." He sounded solemn. He backed away for me to look, and I immediately understood what he had just said. There were gashes all up and down his face, and his face was purple and swollen to an enormous size. I immediately grabbed his hand and led him inside.

I couldn't get myself to say "What happened to you," but he guessed what I was about to say and answered.

"He's as drunk as ever. He won't stop drinking, and I have to hide money to get food. As soon as he sees money, he takes it, buys more scotch, and is in heaven for the net week and a half. I had to go hungry until I learned his ways," Link said, smiling as much as he could with the swelling.

"You have to go to Seaweed's," I said sternly. "You can't live like that."

"I signed a contract in New York," Link said, almost smiling at my care. "I have no other choice. My father let me come here last night, see you today, and then return tomorrow. I guess he is okay when he isn't drinking," Link added, trying to reassure me.

"How can you live like that, Link?" Penny asked, emerging into the room.

"I don't know," he answered, getting quieter.

Penny and I exchanged looks of horror and frightened comprehension. Link wasn't being his usual self. The prospect of facing law never scared him. We both knew that he was strong enough to get over a situation like this. Yet, he seemed to be breaking down. He came to see us, not ask for any help of any kind. We offered, and he pushed us away.

My mother was outside putting clothes on the line when we got the door, and emerged shortly after we had all gone silent. She mumbled to herself, as she did often these days, and didn't look up until she asked me a question and looked up to my answer. Link's head was in his hands, and both Penny and I were looking from him to each other and back again. We all looked up, and my mother gasped.

"Who is this, Tracy," she asked, obviously getting angry, but not recognizing Link. "I told you not to bring strangers in this household." She accentuated her anger by putting her hands on her hips.

"Link," Penny answered, knowing how hard it must have been for me.

"What, that's not…" she said, breaking off, finally realizing who it was. "Link, you poor thing. I'll be right back with an ice pack for your face." My mother bustled off to the kitchen, dropping the now dry laundry next to the iron.

Link laughed a little, and it seemed it was the first time he had laughed in a while. "She's too nice, Tracy."

Link stayed at my house for the next three hours. Penny obviously wanted Link to be a surprise for Seaweed, so she ushered him in with her hands over his eyes. She made sure his eyes were closed before removing her hands, stepping away from Seaweed so he could have a clear view, and told him to open his eyes. Seaweed didn't see me at first, and just stared at Link, not recognizing the usual style of his hair until he saw me next to him.

Seaweed cautiously approached us, looking both scared and worried. "Link?" he asked softly.

"Yes," Link answered, happy to hear his friend's voice. He was looking down, but looked up after his shaky but happy yes. Seaweed gasped and strode over to us, Penny following behind. Link hadn't turned his face all the way up, so Seaweed tenderly, almost brotherly, curled his forefinger and turned Link's eyes up to face at his using the underside of Link's chin.

"Cracker boy," Seaweed said, the corners of Link's lips curling into a small smile. "You need to get out of there."

"Will everyone stop saying that?" Link asked, his smile disappearing almost as quickly as it came.

"We're your friends, Link," I said. "We're supposed to care."

"Right, I'll remember that next time my dad gives me another bruise," Link answered, going pink in the face with anger. My mother emerged from outside again.

"Link, why do you always pick fights with Penny, Seaweed, and Tracy when they are trying to soothe you? I have to agree with them, you can't stay there forever," my mom said, realizing her mistake.

"Well, I guess I pick fights with them because I know that what they want isn't what is best. So maybe I'll just leave now," Link answered, getting on his feet in anger, storming off.

I decided that I couldn't take any more pain, so I said, "Don't expect to get any letters from me if you walk out the door." I knew that it would work, and he stopped dead in his tracks, tears on the brink of falling.

"Then I guess I won't be hearing from you, Trace," he said, closing the door behind him as he left.

I stood there for a straight ten minutes, silent tears falling down my face. Penny finally came over to me and helped me to the couch.

In an effort to cheer me, she said, "I heard Ms. Maybelle that she made her famous pecan pie. Tracy, it's the end of summer. Have some fun. I know how much you hate homework." Penny's smile faded as she saw that it didn't work. She left to talk to Seaweed, and then they both came back to talk me into some food.

"Trace," Seaweed said, gulping in worry. "Come on and have some fun and dinner. My mother found out Link was with us and she bought some fireworks for us to watch at the park. You won't believe how many desserts she made special." Seaweed had knelt so that he could look at my face, which was pointing down at my feet. He stood up, and I watched his feet disappear to whisper with Penny again.

Instead of just Seaweed walking all the way with Penny part of the way with him, they both walked over and knelt down.

"Tracy, we have a surprise for you," Penny said, this time working on me.

"What is it?" I asked, my eyes darting up to meet theirs, but I only inclined my head enough to see them from the tops of my eyes.

"Now, Trace, it wouldn't be a surprise if we told you, would it?" Seaweed asked, turning to Penny giving her a look to say 'it worked'.

"Fine," I agreed, getting off the couch and grabbing Penny's hand. Just as I did so, my mother emerged carrying the phone in one hand and a piece of chocolate in the other.

"It's for you," she said, pushing the phone to me.

"Who is it?" I asked, backing away.

"Just answer, I need to iron," my mother said, pushing the phone into my hands. I thought I saw a meaningful look in Penny's and Seaweed's eyes, who then starting making out.

I entered the kitchen and slowly putting the phone to the side of my face.

"Hello," I said shakily.

"Hi, Trace," Link began, but I didn't hear anymore as I hung up the phone, turned to Penny and Seaweed, cleared my throat, and said, "Time to go." They apparently got the message, and obligingly left, grabbing their coats to shield them against a summer rain. I normally would have grabbed my coat, but I didn't really care. I was numb to everything around me.

Seaweed noticed that I didn't have a coat when we stepped out into the pouring rain since he was holding the door open. Penny obviously told him where my coat was as he darted into the hallway, closing the door behind him. I felt him drape it around my shoulders, but I didn't feel Penny pulling my arm to help me to the car.

The ride went by fast, and I was surprised to find the car pulling up in front of Penny's apartment complex.

Seaweed first helped Penny out, and they both helped me get out of the car and into the building.

They finally sat me down on the couch and went to sit on the opposite couch. Nobody spoke for a while. Seaweed finally said something. I couldn't tell if it was to start a conversation or if he really wanted to say this.

"Do you notice what has happened to this room?" Seaweed asked, looking around the room himself. I didn't even try to look around the room to see the difference. Penny did, however, and answered his question.

"There's a lot more stuff in this room," Penny answered, putting her lollipop in her mouth.

"Sure is," Seaweed said, smiling at her. "It's also finished. Link helped us finish it last night when he came." Seaweed's words got slower and softer after saying Link's name.

I turned to lie down on the couch, and immediately fell asleep. I didn't have any dreams.

**Hmmm…**

I think that it was a good place to stop, seeing as it running kind of long. I also need to work on my other story.

I wonder what the surprise is (actually, this time I **do** know, but I don't want to tell you yet!).

Again, I'm asking all readers to vote, as the next chapter will probably be the last one before the epilogue.


	19. Scorn and Smiles

Hey! I've had such great reviews from all my readers, and I can't wait to get reviews for this chapter.

Oh, by the way, I do not own "Without Love."

**Enter Pain and Comfort…**

I awoke to the sound of soft voices in my ears, recognizing all three, the third I was unnerved to hear.

Link Larkin's voice seemed to have a soothing effect on me, as though everything would be better. He could say a simple word or click his tongue and every worry disappeared, and later became smaller after the effect wore off. Now, though, his voice came out rough and troubled. I couldn't even begin to think how that same voice was so different before he left.

I slowly rolled up, rubbing my eyes and, finally, opening them to find three people with tears streaming down their face.

Link cleared his throat.

_Once I was a selfish fool, who never understood,_

_Never looked inside myself, but on the outside, I looked good._

_Then we met and you made me the man I am today,_

_Tracy I'm in love with you no matter what you weigh,_

_Cuz without love,_

_Life is like the seasons with no summer,_

_Without love,_

_Life is rock and roll without a drummer,_

_Tracy I'll be yours forever cuz I never wanna be,_

_Without love._

_No I ain't lying never set me free,_

_Tracy, no, no, no._

Link, Seaweed, and Penny must have planned this to cheer me up as Seaweed started singing his part.

_Livin' in the ghetto, black is everywhere you go,_

_Who would've thought I love a girl who skin is white as winter's snow?_

_In my ivory tower, life was just a hostess snack,_

_But now I've tasted chocolate, and I'm never goin' back._

_Cuz without love,_

_Life is like a beat that you can't follow._

_Without love,_

_Life is Doris Day at the Apollo,_

_Darling, I'll be yours forever cuz I never wanna be,_

_Without love,_

_No, I ain't lying,_

_Never set me free,_

_No, no, no._

_If I'm left without my baby doll, I don't know what I'll do._

They left the song there, knowing that I wouldn't sing the next part of the song. Link stepped over to me and took my hand.

"Tracy, if I'm left without my baby doll, I don't know what I'll do," he said, smiling. "I didn't want to accept your help, and I should have. After all, who else is there to put a smile on my face?"

"Hey," Penny and Seaweed chorused playfully.

"What would I do without two best friends who make fun of me?" Link asked, turning to them.

"Good question, Cracker Boy," Seaweed answered.

"Hey, Tracy," Link said, turning to me. "How would you like it if I stayed at Seaweed's?"

"I'd hate it," I grumbled into my hand.

"Why?" Link asked.

"I hate you," I answered, turning over so he wouldn't see me.

"Really, well, I guess I don't have a choice now that plans have been made," he replied, kissing me on the cheek, to which I responded by hitting him, making him wince.

He left for the tables with, apparently, Seaweed, and Penny helped me get there since I was still a little groggy.

We didn't sit in our usual places. Seaweed was opposite Penny who was sitting next to me, and I was facing Link. He had his head down, and there was something shiny shimmering from the purple and red of his face. Then it fell from his face, onto his lap. I then realized that I had hurt him, but I couldn't tell myself to say sorry, so I excused myself and went to the now complete bathroom, hoping that Penny would realize something was up and come and talk to me. She did.

She emerged into the room saying, "Trace, what's up?"

"I made a mistake," was my small yet truthful reply.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Link said sorry in his own way, but I didn't accept it, he's lost now. He knows that he just lost the whole battle, but yet he agreed to come here tonight to say sorry and eat with you, and me if I accepted it. I said 'no' to his offer, and now he has nothing left to lose with me. He gave me all he could, and I turned it down."

"Wait," Penny said my idea dawning on her, "let me guess. You want me to say sorry for you."

"Penny, please. I don't know how to say it right. It's easier for another person."

Penny stood there for a moment, thinking about what to do, and finally she answered. "Fine, I'll do it. But you have to say sorry afterwards."

"Thanks, Penny."

"Your welcome, Trace." She took my hand, put the lollipop back in her mouth, and opened the door to the main room. We walked across the threshold. I was able to look Link in the eye, and Penny smiled at seeing me facing him. We finally sat down after what felt like an eternity.

Penny cleared her throat and began her speech. "Link, Tracy has something to say before we explain everything."

"Link," I said, shaking so bad Penny had to squeeze my hand encouragingly to help me finish. "I'm sorry." Penny gave my hand another squeeze and said her part.

"Tracy was just trying to help when you stormed off. She was trying to get you out of trouble. Link, she loves you, and there's nothing that will change that. She feels like you gave her all, and she refused. She couldn't say it herself, so she had me say it."

Link appeared to be holding his breath, and at this point he let it out slowly. "Trace, how could I ever leave you? I know you were just trying to help, and it should be me saying sorry, not you. So, I'm going to say I'm sorry." Link finished and looked down at his hands.

Maybelle emerged, bringing some tea with her. She set all five down, and she sat in front of the fifth cup. Maybelle put in her say after she had taken a sip of tea. "Tracy, no matter what happens, you have got a bigger family than you thought. Link is included in it, no matter how far away he is. Tracy, how could he ever break your heart without thinking first? Now, I made you all some of this tea. Aren't you all going to drink it?"

"Yes," we responded, bringing our mugs up to our faces to drink some.

"Now, you four better get ready for the Corny Collins Special today. Tracy, Link, you were invited to dance on it today, so you better get ready, too."

We quickly finished our tea and went our separate way to get ready for the show. Penny wore her pink dress again, and I wore another pink dress, one similar to Penny's. Just as we had sat down to wait, a knock issued from the door, telling us that Link and Seaweed were here.

It was another silent ride to the station, but we finally got there and put the finishing touches on our hair. Corny gave the pairs, and I was paired with, of course, Link. Once on the stage, he grabbed my hand, put a fake smile on, and the song had begun. Corny was right, Link could be trusted out on the dance floor even if he wasn't trusted elsewhere.

The song ended, and a new one started. This went on for the rest of the show, and as soon as it was over, I started to leave, but someone held me back. I whirled around and found Link, but he didn't say anything. I looked into his eyes, and his eyes told me everything. He wanted me to know that there wasn't anyone else and he wanted me back. My hardened face softened, and I told him with my voice, "I guess you're right," and we went into a kiss.

**Yay…**

I am now officially done with the present time frame. I looked at the poll results, and it looks like the popular vote is for Link and Tracy's wedding. I just closed the poll. Just to clarify, everything that just happened was how they got back together, and they eventually did at the very end.

I can't believe that it is almost the end. It was so long ago when I started this, but now it is finished.


	20. Epilogue

Oh my gosh! It's the last chapter, and it seems that just yesterday I posted the first chapter.

You probably don't want to hear me drone on about the story, so here's the epilogue.

**Enter Unity…**

"You may now kiss the bride," the minister said.

We kissed as soon as the minister had finished saying 'bride'. We looked at each other, and we both broke out into huge smiles. He was finally mine, and we worked everything out after that day at the show.

We walked back down the aisle after, smiling at everybody we passed, and thanking them.

We stepped out of the church and more people were lined up, throwing rice in our direction. A man opened the door for us, and he held out his hand to assist me inside. I sat in the limo, taking in all of its luxury, and not believing how much it must have cost.

Link slid in after me, and took my hand and said, "Tracy Larkin, you are now mine, and no one else's." There was something about Tracy Larkin that had a ring to it, but I didn't get a chance to elaborate as Link kissed me again.

We finally arrived at the hotel for our reception. The man who helped me in helped me out. Link grabbed my hand, kissed it, and then took me into the reception hall. I gasped at what I saw. There was a head table and smaller tables around a hardwood floor. I suspected that it was a dance floor. Penny and Seaweed were on both sides of two chairs, two chairs that I suspected were for Link and me, but there were my parents, and most of the council on either side of Penny and Seaweed. Link walked me to the head table, where we sat down, Link next to Seaweed and I sat next to Penny.

It was time for speeches, and Seaweed stood up to make his. "I am so happy for this couple. They both have made a huge impact on my life. Tracy helped Negro Day become part of the Corny Collins show, a show that helped both Tracy and my dreams come true. Link has always been there for me, and I will always appreciate what he helped me do over the years. I wish you the best of luck. I also hope my gift will start to repay you what you gave me." Seaweed finished and sat down, looking misty.

Penny obviously had something to say, as she stood up, wiped a tear, and began. "I owe both of them so much. Tracy always told me to go for what I want, without my mother intervening. When my mother threatened to tie me up, Tracy gladly shared her roof with me, and I owe her so much. Link has fought with me, but he was always like a brother to me, and also encouraged me to reach for the stars. He never once doubted me, and I thank him for giving me the experience on the Corny Collins show. My gift today will not begin to start to repay you, but it's true that I have a gift of these two." Penny finished teary-eyed, and I grasped her hand to calm her, but I felt something unusually cold on her hand, I looked to see what it was, and I found an engagement ring, sparkling from the chandelier from above.

I faced her eyes, and said, "Congratulations, Penny." She smiled, and the cake cutting ceremony began.

Link cut a slice and offered it to me, and I took it, doing the same with him. Cake was then served afterward, and Corny started the music.

Link guided me out to the dance floor, and we danced. Penny and Seaweed soon joined, followed by my parents, Amber and Duane, and Corny and Maybelle. The song ended, and with much pleading, Link sang "Ladies Choice" while everyone else danced to it.

This went on until midnight, and everyone left, leaving the Link, Seaweed, Penny, and myself alone, but the records were still there, and we stayed talking listening to music, and drinking champagne for another few hours.

We decided to visit the room, which was in a lot of use the past few years.

Penny had landed on the couch saying, "So, it looks like we all have some more planning to do, don't we?"

Link got a quizzical look and asked, "What happened?"

"Don't worry, Cracker Boy, it's nothing bad. Penny, dear, you better show them," Seaweed said, pulling her lollipop out of her mouth. He kissed her while she showed us the ring.

Link and I laughed before going into a kiss ourselves. I thought to myself later that night, _yes, it really was a happy ending!_

**Tears of Pain or Joy…**

It's finally over! I don't know if I want to cry or rejoice. This was such a happy ending, and I knew that it would have to end sometime, but I never knew that it would end that quick.

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, you really helped me with this story, and I hope that you don't mind the ending.


End file.
